1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner including light emitting units for emitting light.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, robots have been developed for industrial use and taken charge of a part of factory automation. In recent years robot application fields have been further expanded, and medical robots, aerospace robots, and the like have been developed, and household robots that can be used at homes have been also made.
A representative example of the household robot is a robot cleaner, which is a type of electronic device for sucking and cleaning surrounding dust and foreign substances while traveling a predetermined region by itself. The robot cleaner may typically include a rechargeable battery, and include an obstacle sensor capable of avoiding obstacles while traveling to travel and clean by itself.
On the other hand, for a method of controlling the robot cleaner, there are a method of using a remote control that is a user interface, a method of using a button provided in a robot cleaner body, and the like.
In recent years, application technologies using the robot cleaner have been developed. For example, the development of a robot cleaner having a networking function have been carried out to implement a function capable of sending a cleaning command from a remote place or monitoring house conditions. Furthermore, robot cleaners having a self position recognition and mapping function using a camera or various sensors have been developed.
However, as various functions of a robot cleaner are implemented, there is a drawback causing difficulty to know the status of the robot cleaner while traveling and moving without a user's control command.